


in medio

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Gerard's goal is to get under Marcel's skin before they face off on court for the first time, mission accomplished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in medio

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Barcelona 2013 draws, which has (1) Marc & Marcel facing Gerard & Montanes in doubles and (2) Marc qualifying for the main draw, only to get Robredo first round.
> 
> I may add on to this, depending on how the draw plays out.

"You are seriously asking to be drilled with my forehand right now," Marcel barks out as Gerard walks onto the adjoining practice court.  
  
"Given how much you're _missing_ your forehand, I'll take my chances with practice."  Gerard sets up his bag alongside Marcel's, practically daring Marcel to act on the threat.  
  
"If you're trying to cause a fight, we'll do that on the court."  
  
"Is this what happens when you don't get laid?  You look so frustrated."  
  
"My _game_ is being frustrating, not what happens off the court."  Marcel looks at his racquet, then shakes his head and walks over to their bags.  He just wants off this court and to talk to Marc about doubles strategy that should target a nervous younger brother.  
  
"Well, you're not getting laid.  Hence, my point.  You and Marc seem to be lacking chemistry."  
  
Marcel rolls his eyes, his brother being so predictable to start head games now.  They've never faced each other in an official match but Marcel has seen Gerard do this when they were on the same side of the doubles court.  "Maybe you should work with Monty.  That's how most players actually prepare for a match."  
  
"First of all, my singles match is tomorrow.  Secondly, the fight I really want to see play out is Marc versus Tommy."  
  
"You mean when Marc and I beat you and if Tommy and Albert win, then, yes, I suppose..."  
  
"No, I mean Marc raced through his second qualifying match today, will be facing Tommy first round."  Gerard pauses to gauge Marcel's stunned reaction then smiles brightly.  "Wow, you're acting this way and you _didn't_ know about that?"  
  
"Marc made the main draw?  That's amazing!"  Marcel frowns regarding the Tommy part of that.  "Oh well about the opponent.  Tommy is riding a winning streak from Casablanca so he'll be tough."  
  
"Uh huh.  _I_ didn't even know that Tommy could be the doubles second round opponent _when I beat you_ but you had to look for his name.  Very interesting.  Some things never change with you.  Marc may be the one you're with but you're more aware of what Tommy is doing."  
  
"Good night, Gere."  
  
"Be careful whose name you call out tonight."  
  
Marcel narrows his stare as he exits the courts.  He knows he wants to get the last word but nothing good enters his brain.  He finally settles on, "I'm telling Mom to wash your mouth out."  
  
That gets a chuckle out of Gerard, which is not the response Marcel wanted.  "I could always tell her that you and Marc engage in decidedly not brotherly activities... or you _did_ before you got fixated on Tommy Robredo again and mucked up your relationship."  
  
"You need a better strategy if you really want to beat one of the best doubles teams in the world."  
  
"Can't say I didn't try, Marcelito."


End file.
